


i thought you were the sun.

by alittlebittookish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bones - centric, Bones is an old man in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebittookish/pseuds/alittlebittookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are very old when she sits you down, and asks you out of all the things you've ever seen exploring space what was like nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought you were the sun.

You are very old when she sits you down, and asks you out of all the things you've ever seen exploring space what was like nothing else.

Your bones creak like floorboards in empty houses as you turn to look at her and for a moment you wonder if perhaps they are haunted like you.

She is a bright young thing this girl in front of you, full of life with constellations glittering in her eyes and you want to think it odd that you should have a grandchild so very much like him, but really you're not surprised at all. 

I once knew a boy with a face like the universe, you tell her, your face soft and fingers twisted together like you can pretend they are someone else's.

A person she asks, frown twisting her brow in a way you once saw so often in the mirror, all of space and everything you've seen and it's just a person.

You think you would have asked yourself the same question once, but now, knowing what you know, and having seen the years fly by, you don't think there are enough words to make her understand.

She's looking at you still though, with her eyes curious and her teeth worrying her bottom lip and you think you would give anything in the world to be young again. Think you would pay anything in the world to run down silver corridors one more time, to stand in the middle of space in a metal box and feel invincible. In the space of her glance, bright and clever and like everything you once had, you wish you could have the feel of fingers pressed into your hips and kisses like coordinates mapped across your spine.

Yes, a person. A man, the best man I ever knew. Brilliant and reckless and perfect.

But he was still only a person she insists, what about planets, or satellites or black holes.

You look at her kindly and say, because he had a face like the universe, and then before she can say anything you carry on. Have you ever heard that silly idea that people are made of stardust? No? Well if I told you that now, would you believe me?

Of course not she laughs, shoulders trembling and eyes crinkled.

Neither did I, but I swear to you this boy, he was made of stardust, he was like a beacon. I've never seen anyone so bright, and he was so scared and he was so brave and he could have been anything, could have done anything. Instead he chose to spend his days with a ragtag crew of misfit geniuses who tore a hole in the world just to prove that it wasn't invincible. Just to prove that he could.

She watches you spill words in phrases no one uses, eyes appraising, and you wonder if she can see the shadows of the dying stars of his hands in yours or the reflection of his sunlight smile in your face.

I would have like to have met him, she says at last, this man you knew, this boy of stardust, he must have been something.

You lean back then, and for a second you could pretend that you are reclining in his chair and when you blink, the blue of your jumper is the same blue of your uniform.

Oh he was, you tell her surely, he most certainly was.


End file.
